<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiraeth-A Homesickness for a Home You cannot Return to (or that never was) by ghostiidump</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121561">Hiraeth-A Homesickness for a Home You cannot Return to (or that never was)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiidump/pseuds/ghostiidump'>ghostiidump</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Fiancé Tingz, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Implied Karlnapity, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mooshroom Hybrid Tommyinnit, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE I JUST WANT MOOSHROOM TOMMYINNIT PLEASE, Panic Attacks, Possible slowburn type beat, Probably maybe perhaps, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Slow Burn, There's a whole chapter dedicated to fiancés being uncles to the gremlin, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Uncle Karl Jacobs, Uncle Sapnap, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but the fic itself is sbi centric/tommy centric, kinda ig, uncle quackity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiidump/pseuds/ghostiidump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy could never figure out why things had gone down this route. Had he deserved this? Was this a form of punishment from God? Whatever the reason, it was complete bull-shit. It didn't matter what happened at this point forward anyways life would always be unfair, like why couldn't he get away stealing like all the other times he had? Why was he getting caught just now? Better yet- Why were these random ass strangers being nice to him?</p><p>-OR-</p><p>Tommyinnit steals from locals, gets caught, and goes through a found family moment!! (NOT CLICKBAIT!) <br/>(or basically; just a mix of almost all my fav fanfic tropes in one fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL MAIN RELATIONSHIPS PLATONIC, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Niki | Nihachu &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, basically SBI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! Thank You for clicking on this fic!! The parts written out so far have all been written in school- though I have proofread them several times so I'm hoping there's not too many mistakes! Everything in this fic is strictly platonic, shippers DNI please, I've gone through and done my research to see if these content creators are fine being written fanfics about and I'm fairly certain everyone I have included in this fic is fine with it, if certain people aren't please let me know and provide me proof and this fic will immediately be taken down! Please don't send this fanfic to any content creators, most of the creators in this fic I think don't like being sent any kinds of fanfics so please refrain and respect mine and their boundaries. Keep in mind that this fic does not at all accurately represent any of these characters specifically Tommy and his parents- this is all fiction made for fun and a way for me to rant/vent about certain things which I will not be disclosing, but note I am doing fine my home life n relationships are fine but coping mechanisms go brrrr sorry I'm kinda rambling tbh this whole fic is kinda just a mess of me trying to organize events of an AU<br/>ANYWAYS HI TRIGGER/CONTENT WARNINGS TO KEEP IN MIND!!!<br/>-*not very detailed descriptions* of v//mit<br/>-Descriptions of Panic Attacks<br/>-Repeated mentioning of past ab//se<br/>-mentions of violence<br/>-mentions/implied st//rvation<br/>I'm pretty sure I'm not missing anything else for this chapter- also another thing these trigger warnings will most likely be brought up several times so if your sensitive to any of the triggers listed I recommend clicking off, If I'm missing any tws or cws please comment them, don't comment any specific ones though I'll only list general TWS and CWS not any tws for any content creator mentioned or stuff like food or yknow yknow I'm gettin kinda tired of writing- if you want further details about the fic or future of the fic you can look at the tags or comment certain information I wont be disclosing and also I just don't have anything specific planned out for this fanfic yet, kinda going with the flow.. IF YOU WANT FURTHER INFO LOOK AT END NOTES THERE'LL BE A SAMPLE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND INFO ABOUT COMMENTING</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Intro Chap. fellas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything felt so warm, almost overheating, yet so icy cold and chilling to the bone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence poisoned the air in the empty cottage so the only noises to be heard were the soft crinkling fabric from the small, malnourished body moving on the couch. The animals were still asleep in the pen in the backyard farmhouse that was standing on a limp. The silence felt suffocating. It choked its victim, sneaking up on them in the most unsuspecting ways, and slowly killing him off until he was nothing but a ghost of what he used to be.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chances of them coming back was low, the chances of the preteen forgiving them was even lower. And if they supposedly did come back to his "rescue", would the hateful bickering and inconsistency of yelling and hateful whispers be as poisonous as the silence? Maybe for once the silence was good, no matter if he was all alone, no matter if the walls were cracked, water was leaking from the scuffed roof, or the bread had finally gone moldy this week, Tommy was certain though the condition of his life was horrible, and his heart pounded in his head louder than the birds chirping that morning, this was as good as life was gonna get, even if the days he spent here are antagonizing him with the good memories of his dad holding his tiny little three year old body to the sky looking the proudest he's ever been of the young blonde, or the days of his first years of school where he got three stars (three stars!) on his report card and his mother would pat his head and smile brightly as if she knew her son would make it far in life.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has made it quite far.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ripe age of twelve had made him tougher than ever. The dawning truth of it all making him, or more so, forcing him to be strong to get through it. To be tough when his father went on another day long trip and when his mother went with the cold unforgiving man on his trip, and when they hadn't come back in a week, and when after 2 months of thinking his parents had died, he had gotten a letter of a small amount of cash and a note saying they had left him. For good. But still, the rays of lights the sun had flickered down on the earth for the poor boy each day had been enough for him to get up and go through his routine.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Make his bed (or fold the blanket he used to sleep comfortably on the couch), check what storages of food is left, write down stuff he needs to get (whether it be buying or stealing the items from the locals in the town near the cottage), check on the animals and feed them if </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you still have the supplies too, clean up their pens, try your best to fix the damages left on the house from previous storms or other natural hazardous events, maybe make food if you have the stuff too, then sleep. Though the routine changed quite often, and even if the schedule wasn't as eventful as it should’ve been, he would still find ways to make it fun. Some days during his free time he'd antagonize the shop owners and workers at the local street market, maybe he'd steal some small petty objects that may or may not have meaning to the people he stole from, but he didn't really care either way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though his favorite pastime was venturing and conversing with the local town kid named Tubbo (Tommy doesn't actually remember the real name of the slightly older brunette boy and had deemed his name to be Tubbo) the two would provoke the locals together, go on tiny adventures through the deep forest surrounding the town and would do most things friends would do normally together. Tubbo was Tommy's closest friend, maybe his only friend if he hadn't already considered Ranboo, Sapnap, Niki, Dream, Schlatt, and several other of the locals his friends. Though, none of them were as close to Tommy as Tubbo was, since they were practically two peas in a pod, or the last two eggs left in a carton.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>..He needed to get some eggs today. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The last of the farm's chickens had died from several horrible storms conditioning the house and farm to a terrible state...But the thought of having to get up off his comfortable spot on the couch had become practically unbearable to even think about, it made him feel sick to the stomach, as it did almost every morning. Tommy didn't want to have to go through the process of having to do so much work and risk the chance of luring himself into a bad memory which would dissolve with him over the half working toilet in the small guest bathroom downstairs throwing up his last night's dinner.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kinda exaggerating. <strike>Maybe. </strike> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been about 4 or 5 years since they left him, give or take, he most definitely wasn't keeping track. To be honest, Tommy knew they were bound to leave him eventually, yet still he would reminiscence for those small happy moments he had with his parents though there weren't as many good moments as there had been screaming matches and the occasions of fist to face (though it was more of his father’s thing to throw hands when instead his mother would pick at his deepest secrets and insecurities for her own benefit) even so, Tommy was never mad at them, no matter how much he cried into his pillow in self-pity or no matter how many times he would scream at the blank broken walls once filled with posters and drawings that his father ripped up after a series of harsh arguments. Now, the blonde could barely enter his room without breaking down into a heart-wrenching sob, a cry that would wring his voice gone and leave his throat sore the next day. None of it mattered anymore anyway. It was clear to Tommy that they wouldn't be coming back. The pitiful pre-teen, though wallowed in sadness from the olden memories of his childhood, felt happy they wouldn't be coming back, despite wishing for such a thing, he knew it wouldn't be all smiles or birthday cakes with many fun filled personalized gifts, it would be awkward, and tension filled. His least favorite kind of mood. He still had to get up today, never know when maybe he'll finally come across some miracle that might forever change his life forever, or better worded- never know when there's gonna be an extra coin or two in the pouch of gold coins he's gonna pick-pocket at the street market. <em>Maybe Tubbo will join him today. </em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that thought in mind the scrawny young boy reluctantly sat himself up on the red worn out couch and carefully shifted the heavy weighted blanket he hastily shoved onto himself moments before passing out last night. It was a good thing that he did, it was pretty cold during the months of January, and Tommy was always a bit skinny, so the extra layer of warmth helped some out. But apparently not enough as he pushed the blanket off himself he immediately felt the cold breeze of wind through the cracks of the fogged-up window in his living room as it sent shivers down his spine and rattled his bones as he slightly shook from the cold. Too bad he didn't have many warm clothes in his wardrobe, well he technically did, but most of them were worn out, too small, or ripped short. All he had left of cozy warm clothes were his two slightly oversized hoodies he had received as a gift from some of his local friends, a very big dragging on the floor type trench coat that was left in his father's closet after he took almost everything in his room and left (It took awhile for Tommy to build up the courage to even enter the haunting room that was his parents, desperately trying to shove down his spiraling thoughts in order to focus on finding resources he could use for survival), and also a pair of baggy pants he stole from a clothes shop way back when the short haired blonde first started stealing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing that he was blanking out while he was slowly becoming numb from the chill, Tommy hobbled his way off the slightly uncomfortable couch, finally starting the day. First goal of today is to warm himself up first. The preteen rubbed his hands together and rubbed at his forehead trying to get warm and soothe the mind splitting headache that was slowly becoming more and more louder as the Silence was once again interrupted by his movement at the same time. He dragged his smaller stick legs up the creaky worn down stairway and used his slightly trembling bony hand to grip at the railway next to the stairs to try and maintain balance so he wouldn't collapse on the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mornings really are the worst. Everything felt lagging and slow, his brain feeling foggy with drowsiness as he had to deal with the after effects of his stupid actions from the night before. Everything felt loud, everything was too loud, the little birds singing their hearts out and bugs doing their mating screeches, the house creaking at the harsh winds of the early morning wintertime, the blinking of his eyes, his heart pumping out blood as it pounded loudly in his head, the memories of his past, they were all too loud, too loud, <em>too loud, too loud-</em>. He'd be fine. <em>He could cope…</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy dug his hands into the dresser drawers blatantly ignoring the lifeless surroundings of his room and the rushed knocking in his head and focused on finding his hoodie and pants as well as maybe the pouch of dull gold coins he was fairly certain he used up all of but wanted to check in case. He found the clothes he needed and an empty brown sack that was supposedly the pouch of his coins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>... </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sigh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>... </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he really just sigh in his own thoughts?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> ..weirdchamp…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Well, it seems as if he was going to have to force his hand down, or more so, shove his hand to shank away the gold pouch attached to the locals’ belts, sometimes in their pocket if he really had too. In his defense he rarely steals that many coins, but it's been about two months since he's had an actual meal, mostly having lived off of moldy bread, crackers, and peculiar smelling cheese. Though he did have a good access to milk, having some very fine sturdy cows, so maybe though he was very underweight and scrawny, he probably had very strong bones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said bones seemed to pop every step down the stairway as his mind had though been fuzzy and felt like it was dragged underwater, he felt slightly more awake now, awake enough to change himself without giving up halfway through and resigning himself to fainting and melting into the cold chipped dusty tile floor of the downstairs bathroom. As he descended from the aged staircase and onto his last step, the blue-eyed blonde scurried into the guest bathroom near his unstable kitchen and living room as he stumbled to shut the door (the young boy really had no reason to shut the door, most people weren't exactly scouting for him, nor did many people freely explored into this tree crowded forest, nor did normal people wonder into abandoned cottages that was covered with vines and weeds and was infested with plants and mushrooms all around it. Though to be fair, the cottage still looked quite pretty and mysterious, almost homely dare he admits despite having very little attachment to it. The golden hair teen quickly changed out of the thin cotton fabric shorts we were wearing in favor of the baggier jean type black sweatpants before realizing they barely fit around his thin figure, in which he merely shrugged off this fact then went to snatch his oversized hoodie to cover up the fact that his pants were slightly sagging off his waist, which he had not much trouble putting on either, though his softer floppy red cattle ears were getting irritated to the touch after having to be hidden for so long. (Tommy honestly didn't need to hide them in his own house, he really only had to when going out, though he still did because of his hatred for his hybrid features).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had layered himself up for going out, the boy proceeded out of the bathroom, stumbling slightly due to being lightheaded, and went to continue his routine of taking care of the animals and checking on what things he'll need to get from his journey out. There were very few farm animals left due to the poor living conditions they were put in having been taken care of by a twelve-year-old and surviving off of stolen foods and an unstable farmhouse for shelter. Tommy made his way to the backyard of the cozy cottage and into the looming farmhouse looking around to do a quick surveillance of any damage done during the windy and stormy night times and also doing a headcount of his animals to make sure all the animals had stayed in their pens overnight and didn't run off or get knocked out or killed from the gusty winds blowing last night. Three cows, one pig, one goat, and two sheep. The preteen really needed to invest in getting a new chicken for eggs… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing seemed amidst and every animal seemed to be in the right spot. Checking the supplies of animal food, he finally seemed to run dry of the stolen goods for his animals this month, which was to be expected to be honest, and it isn't too big of a deal, tommy will just have to make sure to steal from the more wealthier people this time, and hopefully not get caught, the policemen are tired of letting him off the hook so many times anyways. The preteen petted and talked a little to some of his favorite animals, more specifically Henry the cow and Clementine the sheep, before dragging his feet along the overgrown grass and weeds back into his "home" and into the small worn-down kitchen of his as he checked over his grocery list and peeked into his fridge a couple times to check one more time what he needed to get at the street markets and how much he would need estimating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, the kid swiped the grocery list off the stilled island table and shoved it into his pockets before going out to grab his brown hanging waist backpack which carried all his necessities like a water bottle, a cloak incase hiding his mooshroom features became too much and he had to hide himself, a small zip lock bag with a few handfuls animal crackers which were most likely crushed up some from his adventures, a fairly used up roll of wrap around bandages which were primarily used for his hands since they were often the most scuffed, and several boxes of colorful bandage plasters which he used almost all the time being slightly clumsy and usually not too careful when going on his adventures, which in case would usually result in him getting lots of knicks and cuts and a fair amount of bruises which Tubbo would fuss over and use said colorful plasters to close up/ give the small knick to heal up some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, after Tommy had gotten what he had needed to leave the glooming cottage and had finally been ready enough to proceed the day, the boy had taken a minute to put on his worn-down combat boots and wrestled for another minute with the broken handle of the flimsy hazel wooden door of the cottage, Tommy had finally made his way out of the house for the first time in two weeks, and into the thick woven forests ahead to weave his way into the town flooded with people and the busy markets of that sunny yet chilly Friday morning. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-SAMPLE FOR CHAPTER TWO-<br/>Whispers of the wind blowing the leaves around and rustling the more flimsy branches felt in a strange sense so comforting and homely yet still felt very unfamiliar and ice creeping to the bone. He could almost taste the vomit in his mouth already, though the thought of finally having something to actually have as a meal was nice, he knew it would be harder to stomach considering how his diet has changed and his appetite was much smaller, so even if he could finish a full meal, the chances of him actually being able to stomach it was as likely as some<br/>chicken wandering into his farm, putting itself in the chicken coop and laying several batches of<br/>golden eggs as big as a baseball..okay that was kinda specific..he didn't even like eggs that much.. Tommy rubbed his forehead trying to straighten his thoughts out, not paying much attention to his surroundings. The preteen figured he was okay, no one really wandered around these forests, having there been no idea what could like in the bunches of looming trees, surely no one would wander around here, only tommy was here besides the inhabitants of mooshroom and cows, surely not surely-<br/>-end sample-<br/>Hiya! Hope You enjoyed the first chapter uhhh my writing style is kinda all over the place i was in poetry club for a bit jdhfkhdsfh anyways I'm not particularly looking for criticism since this fic is rlly just a side thing so I don't fall asleep in class but I'm open to ideas and maybe possible headcanons I kinda want some hcs to implement for some of the other characters coming like wilbur, techno, tubbo, techno and basically anyone who has a friendship w/tommy, I have a few hcs but idk how i'll add them in tbh also about commenting please comment if you have any questions about the story or characters or maybe even me as an author, uhm only thing dont vent in comments im open to listen to rants tho, also im not looking for any harsh criticism but I dont mind like tips or correcting some spelling mistakes- I am looking for some hcs or ideas for the fic or even other fics (around myct preferably) anyways hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!<br/>You can find me on insta at @pinkourse or @ghostitown I also have a discord but please dm me via insta first if you want my discord user!! &gt;:]]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get a glimpse of a group of hybrid strangers in this mysterious mushroom forest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey lol. Valentines day huh? Anywayz this chapters shorter by like 1000 words from last chapter but in my defense i already am starting on the third chapter and it already has like 1000 words so thats pretty pog. uhhhh this chapter has like a talk of like EDs/v//miting in the beginning but the rest is literal dialogue. so the biggest reason why this chapter is shorter is because this is more of a transition chapter with lots of dialogue to make up for the boring intro chapter still there wont b any big sbi content for like at least two chapters BUT there will be content with other smp members like tubbo captain puffy n others. OK ENJOY THIS CHAPTER THIS IS NOT REALLY WELL PROOFREAD ITS 1AM- also sample of third chap at end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Whispers of the wind blowing the leaves around and rustling the more flimsy branches felt in a strange sense so comforting and homely yet still felt very unfamiliar and ice seeping to the bone. He could almost taste the vomit in his mouth already, though the thought of finally having something to actually have as a meal was nice, he knew it would be harder to stomach considering how his diet has changed and his appetite was much smaller, so even if he could finish a full meal, the chances of him actually being able to stomach it was as likely as some </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>chicken wandering into his farm, putting itself in the chicken coop and laying several batches of </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>golden eggs as big as a baseball..okay that was kinda specific..he didn't even like eggs that much.. Tommy rubbed his forehead trying to straighten his thoughts out, not paying much attention to his surroundings. The preteen figured he was okay, no one really wandered around these forests, having there been no idea what could lie in the bunches of looming trees, surely no one would wander around here, only Tommy was here besides the inhabitants of mooshrooms and cows, surely not surely- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Were you actually expecting there to be something? Literally that would be just so cliché.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways.. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy jumped over the vines and tree roots, pretending he was some kind of hero protagonist. Huh. It's almost like when he was younger, when his parents would carry him on their shoulders running around so he could pretend he was on top of the world and that he was like those superheroes he would see in those ancient scriptures at the library..well they weren't really heroes more like just the person’s point of view from their own story living some sort of tragedy-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Snap.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well maybe this is a cliché fantasy type novel-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hellloooo????? Anyone out theree??"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...Literal hell..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This dude is just begging for death, and who was Tommy to deny this random stranger-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wilbur, shut up- you don't know what's out there, we gotta be careful'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Okay it may be harder than he thought to ambush these guys but it was still manageable-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shush..Quiet down you two, I thought we've talked about how if I brang you with me to town and through the forest-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That we'd promise to behave, yeah, yeah we get it. Sorry, Phil." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Apparently there's three of them. Tommy supposed he'd just take his longer route to avoid them, though the route that had to be taken was more consumed with vines and overgrown</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>plants. Not that he minded too much, just had to be more aware of his surroundings this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...With that he ventured on the barely visible dirt path ahead to his left, he'd have to hope to not cross paths with these wrongens. Why would anyone even come through this forest? There's</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>much easier ways to get past the forest without having to go through the depth of it, even going around the forest would be easier, the town has several pathways that make traveling around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the forest much easier-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Moo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"AHGH! FUKCING HELL WH-oh." He looked down to see what kind of thing he had bumped into, well it was obvious with what sound it made what it was but to be fair Tommy was always slightly jumpy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cold small bony hand found its way onto the mooshroom’s soft red fur and slightly brushed it feeling calm, his own floppy hybrid ears slipping out from their hiding spot under his</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>shaggy blonde hair...and he stayed there silent for a moment in peace, petting gently the cow hybrids ears. His ear twitched as he heard a few bushes behind him rustling..Wait, bushes rustling- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"IS-is someone there???" Tommy froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wilbur, Quiet.. You'll scare them away with all your yappin'." Gosh DANG fight or flight response please kick in already Jesus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Both of you two quiet down! They can obviously hear you. These trees aren't sound proof-WAIT-!" The hybrid had only taken one glance back at the group of travelers seeing only blobs of yellow, pink, and brown, in that millisecond he had taken a glance, before he rushed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>off into the thick woven trees and overgrown vines, desperately trying to lose the venturers as they followed close behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HEY! WAIT-! SLOW DOWN WE JUST WANNA TALK WE WON'T HURT YOU-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Woah wait, Phil, are those cattle-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Tommy kept one hand on his hoodie to keep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his ears hidden while using his more dominant hand to grapple at his surroundings and basically anything he could use to get a slight advantage on the three strangers. "I DON'T WANNA FUCKING TALK TO A RANDOM ASS LOUD GROUP OF WEIRDOS! F-" He took a second to breathe from the rush of adrenaline. "FUCK OFF!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sheesh this kid is rude." The blonde was about to turn around to throw another insult at the monotone voice close behind, but he was suddenly in the air facing a cold tired-of-this-kid's-bull-shit kind of stare, and a large hand gripped his hoodie, keeping the panting preteen from running away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Got 'em." Tommy squirmed trying to get away from the large towering figure, thinking on how he should get out of this situation while his adrenaline was still high and rushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, kid, you're not getting away, so stop squirming or I'll have to be forceful." At that Tommy stilled for a moment only to continue squirming, ceasing his movement only slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The large figure sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Phil, this is pointless, why are we even chasing after this random kid? He's literally going out his way to not even look at us." He glanced back to what Tommy presumed was Phil and the other guy back to Tommy to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>try and prove his point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Techno, you know why, just- here lemme-" The man walked over from behind 'Techno' and in front of Tommy, trying to make eye contact with the still slightly squirming preteen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey- Hey Mate, can you look at me for a second? I promise none of us are a</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>threat. We won't hurt you." The strawberry blonde stilled his movement for a moment, his floppy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>cattle ears laying flat on the sides of his head, not as well hidden as before, as he tried to figure out what to do in this kind of situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy reluctantly slid his gaze over to the 'Phil' character in front of him, before slapping a hand over his mouth failing to suppress a gasp of surprise, in which the man in front of him let out a small chuckle at his blunt reaction. “You- wha- I- ..HUH???????”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bird hybrid in front of him bursted out laughing as did the other two strangers behind him. The preteen flushed slightly red as his cattle ears flattened on his head in embarrassment as he huffed slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop laughing at me! I just- I just have never seen a hybrid dude with wings.." He pouted, his mooshroom tail swinging behind him angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The strangers seemed to calm down from their laughing fit soon after the strawberry blonde's remark, and the elder in front of him started to speak once again. "Phew- Sorry, sorry, I just-" He cut himself off with a small chuckle before continuing. "I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction heh- uhm.. Well, you can call me Philza, or Phil for short, uh sorry for chasing ya' down</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>there mate, we just wanted a chat, we've never seen a mushroom hybrid before." 'Philza' rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly, his wings ruffling and puffing up more in slight embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy silently scoffed in his head at the strangers, only nodding his head slowly with a blank face trying to get a read on these strangers. "Uhh yeah sure sure, uh by chance big</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>man could you let me down now?" The strawberry blonde gestured to the large strong hand still holding him up by his hood and keeping him from touching the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OH- Yeah yeah, sorry about that, Techno you can let him down now," The 'Techno' person had grunted a small noise of acknowledgment before letting the boy drop to the ground</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>below him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy barely landed on his feet, slightly stumbling. Tommy brushed off the dirt on his pants and straightened out his hoodie before tucking his hybrid features away, and <em>bolting</em> for</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it, giving him a headstart on if they were to follow him or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WAIT KID-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"SORRY PHILZA AND THE OTHER TWO OF YOU- IT'S BEEN A REAL PLEASURE MEETING YOU LOT- HOPEFULLY I'LL SEE YOU GUYS- uhhhh- PROBABLY NEVER ACTUALLY!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The preteen rushed his ways through the trees weaving his way to a path he knows they wouldn't be able to follow, guessing they didn't have this forest completely mapped out like Tommy did since they were stumbling and having a hard time finding him in their last</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>chase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like hours before the strawberry blonde had finally felt like he had successfully</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lost the group of adventurers. His back pressing up against a tree before sliding down it to sit down, his legs slightly trembling from the rush of adrenaline and all the running around he had done so early in the morning with little to no food in his body. He sat there for a moment taking a</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>second to just breathe, brushing a hand through his dirty curled up hair, before taking one final big inhale and exhaling it as he reluctantly sat up from his spot on the grass, wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers, he was off to the town's market.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SAMPLE FOR CHAPTER 3-<br/>The rustling of bushes getting caught on blonde's combat boots and the distant chattering of the townsmen just beyond the forest had been enough for Tommy to feel that morning spark, a spark starting another burst of energy through the bumbling teen to keep him moving forward with the day despite the random interference this morning.<br/>-END SAMPLE-<br/>ok that was a rlly small bit of what i have done so far but idk how much i wanna spoil. uhhh reminder u can find me on insta @ghostitown or @pinkourse if u want m discord just dm me on m insta n ill give u m tag n user im also still open for ideas, hcs, n ykno that kinda stuff errr i love reading comments so feel free to leave them only thing is please refrain from venting or ranting in m comments any comment i deem weird will b deleted n knee wayz HOPE YALL ENJOYED READING HAVE A GOOD NIGHT/DAY!!!!!!!!!! &gt;:]]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Entering the main town called the 'DreamSmp'.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Err no TW that i can think of there's descriptions of noise but literally that's just a sense so.. Anywayz from what I checked this chapter was just slightly less than 2000 words but I thought it'd be aight to post so i can leave y'all on a cliffhanger. Mmmmm sample for next chap at the end notes, idk when it'll be done but I already kinda have an idea of what it's gonna be about so it might be out in a week or so since i only get motivation to write in school lmao.  this chap is less diaglouge heavy more plot progression chapter. ANYWAYZ! Enjoy!! &gt;:]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rustling of bushes getting caught on blonde's combat boots and the distant </span>
  <span>chattering of the townsmen just beyond the forest had been enough for Tommy to feel that morning spark, a spark starting another burst of energy through the bumbling teen to keep him moving forward with the day despite the random interference this morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't move too quickly, rather he took his time and enjoyed his surroundings to the fullest, the light noise in the background bein almost perfect for blocking out any unwanted thoughts intruding his brain, and put some pep into his step as he played an imaginary game of hopping from tree root to tree root and then tapping the base of the tree and repeating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was almost like when he was younger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy hummed a random tune of the songs and music he had heard from the locals during the festival days where there was dancing, singing, mindless talking all around, food selling from the food stands, and little kids weaving their ways around the adults as they chased each other laughing their little hearts out ‘till they were panting on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how he wished to be those little kids.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as he finally approached the entrance of the town and tapped one last tree log, he had felt a rush of happiness surge through him. He liked the town, as much as they didn't like him, he enjoyed annoying the rich snobby people from shopping, he enjoyed stargazing on the rooftops of the random townspeople's houses, he relished the moments of enjoying fresh baked muffins with the bakers, and those moments where he had boughten fresh fruit for tomorrow from the sweetest sellers on the block. He sometimes wishes he could live in town. Though Tommy knows that he has to take care of his animals. He still has Henry and Clementine to keep alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Plus, what if one day they do come back?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if the chances are slim, even if he knows that things will be awkward and he knows things will never be the same (he knows the consistency of his nights of sobbing into his pillow and pouring his heart out to his cows will always be the same whether they came back or not), but he can't help but hope and wish for a day that everything will go back to the way it use to be. In some scenarios in his mind he dreams where he stands up to them. He'll scream and shout his frustrations and point out all the failures his parents made, he'll make them know what he's gone through. He'll make them realize their mistakes. And though he knows in reality, he'd never be able to stand up to them, the blonde knows he crumbles at the slightest hints of hate from his loved ones, he knows. So for now all he can do is hope he can find Tubbo wandering amongst these streets as well so he doesn't have to go scouting for him. Which, to be honest, he probably will have to go scouting as these parts of town are always crowded and he never could find Tubbo first try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light had seemed to peak out of the trees and the chattering of citizens had begun to overtake his hearing until it was all he could hear. He had finally made it pass the trees and was now standing in the more empty side of town- still very busy and lively- but not as life filled as the main square of the town was. People were rustling down the streets in hurry, others taking </span>
  <span>their sweet time enjoying the food from some of the food stands handing out free samples and tipping their extra gold coins to the street music artists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everywhere there was noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mother calming down her baby, a man clinking an early morning beer with his mates, cheers from the crowd watching the street shows, maidens quietly talking about secrets as they settled on the creaky benches on the side rode, and the piercing sound of a whistle as a policeman had chased down a robber from stealing most likely something like a loaf of bread. Tommy didn't really have anything he wanted to do in this street in particular. He did want to go have a chat with Miss Puffy and peek into her flower shop for a bit, but honestly he wanted to find Tubbo first before he went to go talk with any of the other locals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so the strawberry blonde did a quick scope of the area, surveying everyone to make sure Tubbo wasn't here and was just hiding from him. Of course, as the young boy expected, his buddy was not here, so he'll have to postpone talking to Captain Puffy for a bit so he can find his brunette friend. It was most likely he might find his friend in the more busier side of town, though as much as he loved the crowded life filled areas of the town, he was still somewhat hesitant as some certain members of a funny (dare he say ridiculous) named gang called the Dream Team, might still be lurking around there waiting for Tommy's next visit to their town so they can grab at the opportunity of messing with him, and he REALLY wasn't in the mood to be teased by a group of barely adulthood men with a weird ass sense of humour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...Maybe he could wait a bit before reading out the more popular side of the Dreamsmp...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides! The preteen could go steal some extra coins to buy some snacks for him and Tubbo before they hang out. Though he'd have to be careful of who he stole from and what side of town he should steal from to make sure he would be able to still maneuver throughout town without having a family of rich people chasing after his tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. That's a fun metaphor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hm. Well it's decided. Tommy will just have to go do a run through of the rich people's side of town, rob one of those richer families (if they have several kids to take care of they'll be more focused on them instead of the little poor kid by robbing them blind) To be fair, they probably have lots more riches stored away at their house, they could spare a few coins from a pouch to a poor (orphan?) kid in need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus! If he walks this way maybe he'll visit some of his richer local "friends". Quote on quote friends being Jschlatt and Skeppy of course! (They both didn't like him..) Sometimes if he's lucky he'll run into the all famous Vikkstar or Mr. Beast. Kinda weird names not gonna lie, but to be fair 'Innit' isn't really a normal name (though it's actually a last name) for someone either, so who was he to judge? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The officer taking after the 'robber' had finally taken a breath to look around the area and had caught the gaze of the hooded hybrid and had started marching towards him. Tommy, of course, as any normal street rat who was planning to steal some bread later for a meal, immediately paled at the sight of a policeman looking him dead in the eye and bolted to go hide amongst some crowds. And of course as any normal police officer spotting another homeless </span>
  <span>orphan street rat looking kid amongst the streets looking vulnerable, went after the kid to much of the preteens dismay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of buildings edged as the blonde kept almost ramming into them because of the high speeds he was forcing his legs to produce as he finally caught sight of some crowds rounding the smp's buildings, and ran for the bunches of people. He only looked back once just to see the police guard had lost vision of the shorter frail boy and was desperately looking around trying to catch him to cash in on the extra coins he'd get for ‘saving’ some poor orphan boy trying to run away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck that, big man's no damsel in distress, he was a fucking hero.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a plain lie but whatever- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had crossed his way through the crowd full of humans still keeping wary of his surroundings as he tried to figure out where he was, and who was around him, in case that officer had suddenly come back for round two with some of his buddies or something. The kid </span>
  <span>rudely pushed past people after basically being stomped on from everyone not really watching where they were going as they were not being as careful as Tommy about their surroundings. Which was fair enough, still didn't make Tommy not want to push them over into a puddle of mud even less but fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the surroundings and guessing from the waves of people rushing through to get where they need to be going, the young boy guessed that the area he had been chased into was the passer streets (or the prime walk as some may call it), the streets that didn't really have many stores or services around and were mostly just there to provide an easier path to those who needed it. This street from the looks of it, he guessed that this street was where some of his other more or less "friends" lived, like Jack Manifold, or Connor, so that meaning if his assumption was true, this street would lead into the area of the rich folks and or the Gogtopia part of town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know which one was better(or worse).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gogtopia usually was more calm than the rest of town and was an extension of land claimed by the Kinoko Kingdom to gain more attention and followers. The people he knew who ran/lived in and or near this town was Mr. Karl Jacobs himself, Big Q(Quackity), and the dreaded Sapnap and George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>..Bad thing about these streets, Tommy really couldn't tell which street led where. Which usually doesn't matter too much, since he could always just turn around if he was in the wrong place from where he needed to be. But this time, there was a chance he'd have to face two members of the Dream Team, in which case he really didn't want to today, the last bits of energy he had left he was hoping to save for when he saw Tubbo so they can go get food together to replenish that lost energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SO! Basically, Tommy would have to choose carefully whether to go left or right of where he was standing. He could barely see the entrances to either side of the town as they were flooded with people coming in and out the entrances and fighting their way through the crowded streets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hm. Maybe he could assume based on how the people were dressed how wealthy they were?? Ehh.. considering how some of his more rich friends dress (*cough cough* skeppy *cough*) you never know when someones actually rich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. Tommy decided he'll just have to go with what he thought was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was left, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left side street, hope to see NOT a colorblind man and a man with an arson problem. (To be honest they might be better than the rich snobby people flaunting their earnings.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SAMPLE FOR CHAPTER 4-<br/>The sound was almost overwhelming to the point where Tommy had felt these sounds becoming less warm and more pushing and violent until it was as if these sounds were bringing up drums to the poor preteens head and started drumming away to the loud volumes that the teen had been forced to listen to over and over again. <br/>-END SAMPLE-<br/>hello hi sample kinda short i have more written for it already but i don wanna giv too much detail away uhh m writing and proofreading this entire chapter (including the summaries) at like 1am while watching ranboos stream so fun stuff. uh if u didnt know im aiming for every chapter to be at least like 1.5k+ perferably 2k words so yall dont get too starved of contents with m slow updating lol. Also btw love all yalls comments really wish i culd like them or smth but i dont reply to comments unless theyre a direct question tho thnk u guys 4 the support i read ovr ur comments very often so haha ANYWAYZ find m instas @pinkourse and @ghostitown dm those accs for m discord link I HOPE YALL HAVE A GOOD NIGHT/DAY !!!! &gt;:]]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy stumbles into a group of three..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Sorry for the random long disappearance for like a month lol this chapter i had to redo over like five times even then it might be edited again so be on the look out for that! I encourage you read the end note after reading this chapter and before commenting! Errr not too much actuals like TWs for this chapter uhm i think theres a part where i tommy mentions some stuff about food making him nauseous but idk theres also a bit in the beginning where he mentions like slight gore ig??? if u want the specific line it says smth about ripping hair out out of frustration (its a metaphor he wuldnt actually) anywayz i think this was like at least a good 2k word chap so hopefully that will suffice for like a week b4 i start redoing the fifth chapter LOTS OF DIALOGUE THIS CHAPTER AS WELL WOO YEA- anywayz hope u enjoy this chapter &gt;:] !!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound was almost overwhelming to the point where Tommy had felt these sounds becoming less warm and more pushing and violent until it was as if these sounds were bringing up drums to the poor preteens head and started drumming away to the loud volumes that the teen had been forced to listen to over and over again.  </span>
  <span>People were talking over his head, not even acknowledging the short kid's existence. He felt the urge to shout at everyone to shut up, the urge to punch someone in the face <strike><em>(maybe even himself)</em></strike> just to prove he was really there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Isn't that a bit attention seeking?)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This kind of loud had still felt familiar. In the overbearing kind of way. It was like how the silence choked him, yet he had been living in silence his whole (whole?) life, so was he always suffocating? And when the noise of others had finally come down to him, he confused himself why he wasn't grateful. Why this noise had felt just as nauseating as the silence. Why this noise made him want to pull out his hair at the painful sounds invading his senses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Was it normal to feel this way?)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who cares?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy avoided looking at any of the inhabitants of this place to long, never looking long enough to be able to catch the common clothing patterns amongst all of them, too busy weaving his way through all of the buzzling people in hopes to find a more cleared out area as he looked to the ground to avoid making eye contact with any nearby guards.  His feet shuffled as the blonde eyed his torn up and worn down boots that seemed to be breaking and nearing falling off his feet every step he made, the preteen started walking more slowly, scared his combat boots would fly off into the crowd if he so walked a bit too fast. </span>
  <span>Being too busy staring at his shoes and digging his hands in his pockets to see if his dagger was still there or if he left it in his backpack, the hybrid didn't notice the larger figure </span>
  <span>in front of his as he rammed head first into their chest hearing an annoyed and slightly pained groan from the figure the boy had walked into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Agh- shit- Uhhhh sorry Big man I wasn't looking where I was-" <em>...Shit..</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"TOMMYY! AYYYY WHAT IS UP LITTLE MANN!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh shut UP bro," Tommy rubbed at his forehead in annoyance when the figure, with black hair and a ridiculous bandana, had wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck and started </span>
  <span>'bro' talking to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww c'mon Tomathy don't be like thatt.. It's been forever since we've last seen you man-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's literally been like two weeks suck it up and- wait. What do you mean by 'we'-" Before the preteen could finish his statement two figures had seemed to join their 'group hug'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heyyyyy maannnn! It's the child again-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi Tommy! Good to see you again,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. OH.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Sapnap would be around his fiances, especially in this part of town, though he's glad George is not anywhere to be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Big Q, hi Karl Jacobs..Nice to see you lot, except Sapnap-" The three bursted out laughing while the arsonist had pouted and huffed behind them but seemed to have a smile in his eyes as an act of fondness for the three's antics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, you're just lucky that George isn't here, he would totally tattle on you to Dream.." The taller laughed lightly at that thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And whose to say you won't rat me out??" The blonde had crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders as the three fiancés guided him to a more empty and quiet part of town to chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, normally I would but y'know it's been a while since I've seen you so I'll cut ya' some slack. Plus, Quackity and Karl may kill me if I ratted you out to Dream ahah.." </span>
  <span>Tommy narrowed his eyes at the couple in suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To be honest there wouldn't even be much reason for me to tattle on you, you're bound to see him eventually since he's been hangin' around the main part of town all day botherin' the </span>
  <span>ender-kid, ‘cause George is out travelling for some more resources and insisted that Dream had to stay and protect the SMP." </span>
  <span>Karl nodded in agreement to the dark haired man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah he's right for once. Dream has been on edge too since you've last visited, kinda like he misses you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OF COURSE HE WOULD! Everyone loves the great Tommy Innit! Even someone like -Dream- would be stabbin' left and right for me if I were to just ask!" Karl laughed lightly at that </span>
  <span>while Quackity just ruffled his hair and chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah well, we all would man. We do care about you, and I think it's pretty pog whenever you come by and hang with us-" Quackity trapped the mooshroom hybrid in a one arm side hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"THAT BEING SAID- you really need to start coming to town more! That one bee kid you hang out with a lot has been gluing himself to the memory boy down a few streets and practically moping at his feet at the mention of you!" Tommy's cheeks felt red as he felt his hybrid ears wanna pop out sheepishly from the (only slightly) taller duck hybrid’s bold statement. The three just snickered and continued on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's true! Me n' Sap have also seen him mopin' around and looking on the verge of tears at the sight of some townsfolk wearin’ red or some type of bandana." Oh right. He had left his bandana in the pocket of his pants. He should probably put that on later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him Sapnap poked his head, pulling out Tommy from his mind palace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't you walk around town here with us? There's this new shop run by one of the townsfolk here that sells Kinoko Kingdom themed clothes, and we think that we could get you a pair for the road or somethin'." The blonde's cheeks redden more in embarrassment at the mention of his poor sense of fashion, lack of money, and the fact he had worn this same exact outfit last time he had visited. He had pulled down his hood more in an attempt to hide his face so he wouldn't feel as embarrassed and wouldn't accidently sport out his floppy cow hybrid ears. </span>
  <span>The beanie wearing fiancé had just patted his head as his small duck wings flapped up behind him and attempted to puff up in their enclosing of the built in wing holders that had soft fabrics to cushion his fragile wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey man, you don't have to hide your features. This part of town is guaranteed safe after the...y'know..Also! I personally think that the new clothes will suit you man! Like think about it- mushroom themed clothes- mooshroom hybrid?? Ey?? EY?? It'd be pretty poggers bro.." Tommy  had momentarily forgotten what he had been bashful about and had let out a belly laugh that took his whole hearted feelings as his hybrid features slipped out at the pure safety and joy he had felt at the duck hybrid's dumb attempt to make him feel better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He calmed down laughing for a quiet second to catch his breath and take a quick scope of his surroundings, he really wasn't used to this part of town, not usually having time to visit this 'Gogtopia' <strike><em>(what a dumb name)</em></strike>. The streets seemed fairly empty in this particular road, there still were people roaming around near some smaller shops in this street, but for the most part this street had seemed more of a gateway to other streets that had led to more populated and busy areas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark haired arsonist had hung himself on his shoulder opposite to where his beanie wearing man had been hanging off on his other shoulder, the fiancé's seemingly noticed how the mooshroom hybrid had been reading out the area as his ear twitched at the smaller sounds around him warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This road is called the Daisy Roads, most of the time people only come through these roads to walk around with like their friends n' such I guess." Tommy nodded slowly in understanding to the bandana-wearing fiancé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, to be honest these roads were mostly just built to take up some of the extra room we had to build up some of the smaller townsfolk shops." The blonde had flinched slightly when the brunette fiancé draped himself onto his back, but nonetheless hummed to show understanding. The couple shared a glance with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well uh...Boys how we feelin' about gettin' some food before checking out the tailors shop??" The duck hybrid spoke out first, duck wings flapping slightly behind him and seeming to </span>
  <span>ruffle up in nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm down!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Same here.. Tommy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhhm, sorry what..? I kinda spaced off for a second haha.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three elders glanced at one another again, like they had some kind of telepathic communication with one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..We asked if you wanted to get some grub before we head down to the tailor's little man." …Could he really deny them? They would be paying.. And wouldn't it be rude to deny his close friends..? But could he really stomach food right now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..Uh..Uhm yeah.." He turned red slightly at his stutter as his ears flattened to the side of his head in embarrassment before he cleared his throat trying to get his energy back in his attitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Erm- I mean- Of course! And what do you mean little man?!?? I'm waayy fuckin' taller than ya' fucking prick!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"BAHaHaha- YOU?? Taller than..ME?? Yeah, yeah keep dreamin' shortass." Sapnap had entrapped him under his arms, giving him a hard noogie as he tried to squirm away from the attack to his hair, his ear flopping in annoyance and fondness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"SHUT UP MAN- You're so stupid.. If I saw you in the-'' He paused for a minute still trying to squirm away from the noogie he was receiving. "In the street past 9pm and I had a knife- I would not hesitate to plunge it in your stupid neck-" He had been interrupted due to the other fiancés loud dying laughter and the arsonist had to stop his attack to let out a air filled wheeze at the blonde's bluntness and unthreatening threats. The blonde sported a small smile too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah- Yeah- Ha...Well, don't worry about it too much kid you still got time to grow." Karl patted his head in an almost teasing manner, while Quackity just put his hand on his shoulder in a sympathetic way. Tommy felt absolutely buzzing at all the sudden almost overwhelming amounts of touch, suddenly sprung on him, he felt like he was melting yet at the same time almost freezing feeling. The three didn't seem to take much note of it except for Sapnap who seemed to take his shock to friendly touches as a challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"wWOAH HOLY SH-" The mooshroom hybrid was quite literally swept off his feet and swung onto the more built man's back in a piggyback ride type fashion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"LATER FUCKERS!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HEY WA-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arsonist rushed off with a profusely giggling Tommy in tow as he ran full speed down the streets while the other two raced to catch up, having a hard time keeping up with the well trained guard, even if he had a child on his back and was taking cautious yet chaotic tactics to lose the other two fiancés quicker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it was all futile the moment Quackity took off the jacket protecting his duck wings, tied it around his waist as he took off in the air to catch the hunter and child, waving to Karl semi-apologetically as his wings had taken him over the roofs of the passing buildings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two giggling boys had almost rounded the corner, the duck hybrid swooped down low reaching his hand out to the preteen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"TOMS- GRAB ON MAN!" Tommy's eyes lit up at the thought of flying with THE Big Q and took his hand, blatantly ignoring the rushed profanities leaving the arsonist carrying him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"TOMMMYYYY-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WOOOOOOOOOO!!! SUCK IT!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity proceeded to keep the kid tight in one arm as his yellow feathered wings flapped up hard to lift him in the air as he used his free hand to flip Sapnap off while sending him taunting faces in a teasing way. The duck hybrid laughed along with the bumbling blonde preteen who had been holding on tight and shouting praise at the beanie wearing Fiancé, mumbling about how cool he was and fawning at how high they were in the air. Quackity had pointed his wings down slightly to aim themselves to practically be walking on the sky, the two shivering slightly at the cold air emitting from the masses of fluffy cotton like clouds. They dipped down again to get a better view of the town just to be sure where they were going, seeming to have been going off course a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there had been a pop and static like noise by Tommy's ears for a moment before he felt himself being removed from the black haired hybrids hands and into familiar arms of a brunette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry Quackster," He caught sight of Karl winking and saluting to the other fiancé in a condescending manner, as he heard a cut off shout, before the mooshroom creature had felt himself being teleported to the ground of Gogtopia, flags of the town hanging from some of the street signs and mushroom themed buildings crowding the area, the multi-colored wearing </span>
  <span>hood man still holding him closely. The scrawny kid gasped in awe at how cool this group of finances were, before he started babbling and ranting about how cool Karl was and how he was his favorite uncle, as he silently and slowly melted into the warm embrace of the older.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha- yeah...Seems like we beat Quackity and Sapnap too!" The awed out kid took a moment to take in his words, before he realized that the ground they popped onto had been the entrance of a food shop that Tommy would admit, it the aroma of the food inside smelt almost enticing <strike><em>(if it weren't for the fact that the mere idea of putting that good of food inside his mouth made him want to heave any of the contents left in his stomach.)</em></strike> He joined back into reality as he noticed Sapnap rounding the corner to meet them at the shop that Karl had teleported them to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette waved enthusiastically at the dark haired guard with a big cat-like smile on his face that basically screamed to Sapnap that he was victorious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-" Before the hunter could finish his sentence, a certain duck hybrid came diving down full speed at the bandana wearing man, tackling him into a hug and knocking the air right out of his lungs. While he was knocked onto the ground with the smaller beanie wearing man sitting on top of him, the smaller man gave the arsonist a flick to the nose before jumping up and running off to wear Karl stood, Tommy still in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave the kid a quick ruffle to his strawberry tinted blonde hair as the mooshroom hybrid's ears flopped angrily and he stuck his tongue out at the duck hybrid in a pouting matter. Quackity just chuckled and gave his other fiancé a playful bump to the shoulder, enjoying the aftermath of the friendly competition they had partaken in earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon they all heard Sapnap's annoyed groan creep up as he had pushed himself off the ground to take Tommy from Karl's arms and into his own to crush him in a bear hug as he huffed at the two other men who had beaten him here, a fighting squabbling child in arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is unfaaiiirrr.... You-you-you fuckin' persuaded the child with your cool ass bird wings to leave me on my ownn.." Tommy bit his hand at the child remark in which the hunter screeched and flicked his forehead before going back to crushing the mooshroom hybrid in his engulfing hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pfff- it's not my fault I'm the favorite uncle here!" Quackity's wings flared behind him in pride as he flexed his arms exposed by his tank top to show off his "muscles".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not true! I am quite literally Tommy's favorite uncle, he told me himself!" They all looked back at the boy, who in turn flushed red as his cattle tail swayed behind him in nervousness trying to contemplate if he should lie or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Well-uh..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I WAS RIGHT! HE'S NOT DENYING THAT HE SAID IT!" Both the duck hybrid and his arsonist fiancé both let out a tired groan knowing that their other fiancé was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Also since Sappitus was last he's paying for the food." Karl sent a smirk at the hunter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeaahh yeahh...You're lucky I'm nice.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WOOOOOO WE ARE POPPIN' OFF WE ARE POPPIN' OFF!" The two smaller fiances started chanting doing a weird funky dance that seemed to be them celebrating the money they saved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap dragged a hand down his face, hiding his warm smile behind his hand hiding the smile tugging at his lips before giving in and chuckling at the other two adults' antics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ughhhhh you guys are just horrible... Tommy, my dude, back me up here..!" The hunter moped, swinging the younger by around in his arms to emphasize </span>
  <span>his pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OI! Stop that you bITCH-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Awwee Toms! Look at you, you're like a little gremlin! Little goblin child little tiny gremlin boy- OW SHIT FUCK-" Said gremlin child had latched his teeth onto the elders hand in defense </span>
  <span>of himself as his tail swayed behind him angrily and his ears flapped in pride of being able to hurt the darker haired male.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other two fiancés had stopped dancing and were laughing at the face of the 'upset' arsonist, and the duck hybrid scooped the mooshroom child up from his fiancé's arms to let him down from being swung around, as he stuck his tongue out to the other two men in a playfully taunting manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon you nimrods we should get in line for their food before they get too busy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Today is a good day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI SORRY NO END SAMPLE FOR THIS CHAPTER M STILL TRYING TO REVISE IT LOL- anywayz so the bigger reason why i had been hesitant in posting this chapter is mostly bc im still in the gray about quackitys boundaries so what i tried my best to do in this chap was so it definetly is implied he is fiances with karl and sapnap since that was/is canon in the actual dsmp but i tried to limit like romantic stuff between the three but i still want to hav polyamorous representation so i didnt leave it out completely in favor of karlnap- this is all within the smp universe btw i do not rlly condone shipping ccs irl ALSO IN NOTE THIS CHAPTER HAD BEEN WRITTEN SINCE FEB 22 BUT I DIDNT FIND OUT ABOUT MUCH OF QUACKITYS BOUNDARIES UNTIL LIKE MARCH SO THATS WHY THIS TOOK ME A BIT TO POST AS WELL anywayz m still probs gonna edit this more lmao I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE MORE DIALOGUE CHAPTERS I FEEL SO AWKWARD WRITING THEM HAHDDJSKC anywayz u can find me on insta @ghosttheme or @pinkourse or on twt @shsl_strawbmilk n also m discord is ayup#7960 m usually open for dms closed to random vents tho istg if i get one mor random person infodumping their trauma with no warning in my dms i might have a nervous breakdown sigh N KNEE WAYZ HOPE YALL ENJOYED AND HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT !!!!! &gt;:]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The encounter of familiar faces...Have they met before?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO ACTUAL CHAPTER THIS TIME LMAO UH FIRST-<br/>TWS TO KEEP IN MIND PERHAPS-<br/>implied ED(kinda??? idk how else to describe it)<br/>uhhhh very detailed descs of food ig<br/>im fairly certain thats it but comment if m missing any please<br/>ANYWYAZ this chapter was kinda mostly plot progressing ig??? its a good like 2.8k words on the verge of 3k i think uh these first ten chapters r probably me just introducing places/people/relationships n such but it will def have som progression in plot still also like m april fools chapter pulled in quite a few new readers so hello yall!! ALSO THIS CHAP DIALOGUE FILLED LETS GOOOOOOOO kinda more humour based ig ive been reading som humour based fluff fics recently so that took a slight tole on m writing style lol- ANYWAYZ M RAMBLING HOPE U ENJOY THE CHAPTER !!!!!! &gt;:]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sounds of silent chatter had felt warm and gentle to his skin and to his bones. It was surrounding the walls and bouncing off the ivy green tiled floors. The heat coming from the baked goods had been seeping into his muscles and forcing the tension in the hybrid’s shoulders to relax at the calming atmosphere of this small local bakery the poly couple had dragged him in to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His ears laid against his head tiredly and his cow tail had come to lie limply against his bouncing leg. Plain white wood walls had been decorated with posters advertising other SMP </span>
  <span>stores scattered throughout the town, it had menu chalk boards for popular café drinks and treats listed at fairly normal prices, some of the more liked and pricey orders had little pictures </span>
  <span>and drawings to appeal the food and drinks more to profit extra sales. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been only a few people standing in line while there were only two couples </span>
  <span>occupying the seats they had near their French styled windows that had flowers and fresh </span>
  <span>grown herbs and plants outgrowing their pots near the windowsill. They seemed very well taken care of and have had lots of effort put in to make them grow to their fullest potential.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beanie wearing fiancé dragged Tommy by the hand to the short line while rattling on to him and the two other fiancés behind them about what he should order and how good smelling the baked treats had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The lady here who runs this shop had just moved in recently- well actually she's always lived here but y'know..promised land is promised land."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're just lucky she didn't try and start a war over this..Sapnap… She even gives away stuff to us on the house sometimes dude!" Karl had punched his shoulder playfully, while still trying to manage keeping his voice down so they wouldn't have their ass whooped for disrupting the peaceful atmosphere that the owner had carefully crafted in this quiet bakery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly..That lady can be so fuckin' scary and mean when she really wants to be so I really wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Quackity had nudged Tommy as some sort of statement to keep good in front of the store owner. The blonde simply nodded in understanding </span>
  <span>before going back to studying the display of foods and menu of items to order, attempting to find the cheapest and smallest item to have (All the items had so much sugar and calories in them..).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple who had dragged the young boy to this place had randomly stopped their chatter to focus their attention on the boy, in which said boy had seemed to not notice their piercing gaze as his face had kept palling at the sight of the labels on some of the baked goods. </span>
  <span>The three taller men had turned to each other, giving one another a silent look that begged for one of them to say something to the child in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Tom-" The mooshroom hybrid's ears immediately perked up at the calling of his name as he dramatically turned around to face the others, scratching the back of his neck bashfully for not noticing them before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahaha Uh um- Heyyyy guys, what are you guys- err how long were- wh.What are you lot ordering ahah.." The boy’s gaze had immediately shifted to the ground, knowing that they were watching the boy panic over some dumb small bakery good. The fiancés shared a look a</span>
  <span>gain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah uhm, we have an idea of what we want since we come here a lot.. How about you, Toms? Anything catch your eye?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Personally; I recommend the Winter special, the chocolate croissant with light glaze, powdered sugar, and white chocolate drizzle that's also mixed in with the normal milk chocolate in the croissant. Plus! Spring's just rounding the corner, so soon-..." The brunette fiancé had looked out the window in a cinematic manner. "...The winter glazed chocolate croissant special will be replaced with the gross fruity spring drink they serve as a spring special..erg." Sapnap had lightly bonked the brunette in the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"SHUT YOUR MOUTH THE SPRING PINK DRINK SPECIAL IS LITERALLY THE BEST SPECIAL THEY HAVE- DARE I SAY THE BEST DRINK AND ITEM THEY HAVE HERE!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OH C'MON MAN YOU KNOW IT TASTE GOOD BUT IT TASTE LIKE LITERAL FLOWERS??? HELLO??? WHO WOULD WANT TO EAT OR ER UH..DRINK FLOWERS???" The arsonist held a blank gaze at Karl, while Karl held a fury fueled face, as they stared at each </span>
  <span>other as if they were having a staring contest. Maybe they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beanie wearing hybrid had simply shook his head and gently set his slightly scarred hand on the preteens back to silently guide him away from the two fiancés having a glaring contest and to the counter where the line had finally cleared and a pink haired cashier had been </span>
  <span>putting extra change away and rearranging the pastries to look cleaner on their display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi! Welcome to the Nihachu Bakery, I'll be with you in a second just lemme-" The apron wearing lady behind the counter had peeked out from her spot behind the display shelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quackity! Karl! Sapnap! And.." Her stare had shifted to the shorter kid seemingly hiding behind the duck hybrid as his ears flapped in nervous excitement and tail swished behind him gently somewhat akin to a dog’s tail wagging from the excitement of being promised a treat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tommy!" Niki had clapped her hands together, her elf ears perking up as she opened her arms for a hug over the counter. The young boy had almost hopped over the counter to throw himself completely into her arms but instead popped out of his spot behind Quackity to hug the warm baker over the counter, ears flapping in a more excited manner </span>
  <span>then nervous now. The fiancés behind them stared in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Niki!! I never thought I'd see you and your fine, fine delicacies in a smelly kingdom like this one!" The pink haired baker had only let out a delight filled chuckle of amusement as Karl had started going on about how great the kingdom really was and wasn't actually smelly </span>
  <span>behind the two still hugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haha! Yeah, uh well..This *HAD* actually been my land where I had a small underground city people could stay in away from the Dream Smp but <em>someone</em> had not heard of my city and built over my land before they got <em>MY</em> permission." The lady's hand had absentmindedly run through the hair of the young boy she was holding while she glared daggers into the fiancés head, keeping up a death promising smile. The three gulped nervously behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's honestly fine though. As annoying and persistent as these boys are, they are still quite nice to me and I do get a lot more customers than I usually get working in the main part of the SMP." The boy nodded as he reluctantly pulled himself apart from the hug they had been in to go and stand near the fiancés, wagging tail and flapping ears calming down in their movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Karl and Sapnap are ready to order finally- I am too, but I'm not sure about Toms, err Tommy you got an idea of what you want??" The duck fiancé's wing had lifted to wrap around the preteen. Said preteen simply nodded in response, pointing at some cheap yet tasty looking bread order on the menu chalkboard above the counter as he began melting slightly into the warm wing of the duck hybrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright then! I can get you started on your order then, what do you-" The strawberry blonde had started to tune them out as they rattled out their orders. He knew the fiancés would get his order for him, it seemed too hard to reach him when he was spaced out. It barely seemed like a second flashed by as he found himself sat on the counter of the cash register watching Niki warm up and renew the food they had ordered, the fiancés having excused </span>
  <span>themselves to go to the bathroom and the other fiancé, Quackity, having said he needed to go take care of some private business real quick and would most likely be back a little bit after their food was ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Toms, your order is done, I still need to finish making Quackity and Sapnap's, so you can hold off getting them for me for a bit and enjoy your meal." He made a simple humming noise in acknowledgment and sent a simple smile in the direction of Niki, in which she returned before turning back around to continue her work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The neatly packaged and decorated loaf of bread had smelt sweet despite it just being a quite simple piece of bread. The teen used shaky boney hands to hesitantly peel back some of the wrap to pick at the sweet bread, trying to pick off small bits to eat instead of taking a simple bite out of the bread itself <strike><em>(it really wasn't that simple though, was it?)</em></strike>. It tasted as sweet as it smelled <strike><em>(the amounts of sugar almost made him sick)</em></strike>, and the crumbs had slowly evolved into bigger pieces as he grew more brave and more comfortable with what he was eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How's the boob man goin' boss lady?" Niki choked on her spit and dropped the wrapping she was holding before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The..The Who man????"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Boob."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a confused laugh and looked back at the kid confused by her laughing but still grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You-" She took a quick second to catch her breath from giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean Ranboo???"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! Ranboob. Isn't he like your brother or som' shit??" He tilted his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmhm, yeah he is. He's been well, at least, I think he is..He's been around more than he used to be, he has gotten pretty close with Tubbo and some of the err..what do they call </span>
  <span>themselves again uh.." She paused her movements of cooking to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah wasn't it something like sexual habiters-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"MISS NIKI NIHACHU!" Said lady had been cut off as a wavy haired lanky tall brunette had burst through the door, the bell connected to the door ringing loud. Tommy's hands flew up to cover his ears from the ringing for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will! Hi! What-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Niki, I have come for a quest to feed my poor poor family. Any spare bread and sweet sweet tasty scrumptious treats of pure absolute sweetness and joy for a lonely boy and his mediocre family?? Spare-" The brunette had suddenly snapped his mouth shut and turned his gaze towards the child sitting on the counter, as if he had just noticed him. <em>(He probably had just noticed him to be honest..)</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger boy had just cleared his throat nervously, desperately avoiding his gaze by staring at the floor. Why was Karl and Sapnap taking so long???? </span>
  <span>Niki had been waiting for him to finish his sentence, but noticed his stare had been directed at the mooshroom hybrid casually (yet quite anxiously) sitting on the counter of the register.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Uhm, Will, have you met Tommy before?" He had nodded slowly, which only stirred Tommy's confusion and nervousness even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah..I have actually. I met him this morning, in fact." What??? What was this lad on about???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The baker had probably seen the clear confusion on the blonde's face, given her further questioning. "Tommy, is this true? You hadn't mentioned meeting anyone else besides Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"UHhh..I don't-" He took a closer look at his face, then had a realization as his face paled a bit more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WAIT- YOUR THAT FUCKER WHO WAS CHASING ME WITH YOUR WEIRD ASS </span>
  <span>FAMILY THIS MORNING-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean weird ass??? AND fucker??? Aren't you like 9?? Kids like you shouldn't be swearing at such a young age.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OHHH PISS OFF MAN I DO WHAT I WANT!" Tommy's mood had been successfully </span>
  <span>swayed from pure content to pissed off in under less than 5 minutes. The older man sighed at the child's grumpiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh..Look you gremlin- we just wanted to talk but you ran off before we could even catch your name."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well- I didn't want to give it to you, you-you uh ass hat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde boy held up a pointer finger to the taller man in front of him, to silence him as he turned his attention back to Niki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Niki, I'm gonna get going, once Big Q, Karl, and Snapmap come back tell them I had some business take care of," The mooshroom hybrid took Niki into a quick hug over the counter, </span>
  <span>then jumping up from his spot and bolting it towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HEY WAIT I WASN't DONE WITH Y-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"WELL I WAS SO," He stuck his tongue out to the older brunette who had seemed to be contemplating going after him or not. He flipped him off one more time before rushing his way to the other side of town. Aggressive incoherent yelling could be heard behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YOU FORGOT YOUR BREAD YOU ABSOLUTE CHILD OF A-" The rest of his yelling </span>
  <span>seemed to blend in with the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit he forgot his bread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His feet halted in the middle of the street, turning himself around </span>
  <span>just to meet the chest of the (way too tall to be normal) man chasing him. The yellow sweater wearing man panted and groaned from running after the speedy child without break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yOU-" A huff. "YOU-" A puff. "..You." And a tired drawn out sigh. "You really should stop running from people and take the time to learn to talk to people who want to get to know you..” <strike><em>(what the hell was this man on about how what-)</em></strike></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How would I be able to tell if someone's intentions are good? What if in reality instead of wanting to ‘get to know me’ they want to burn my shit and mug me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well-err, you'll never be able to tell if you keep running from them…?" Tommy stared at the man for a moment, ears flattening once again on the sides of his head, tail swishing rhythmically as he turned his gaze towards the floor. The taller's eyes had softened as he sighed and ran a hand through his wavy chestnut hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I shouldn't be telling you how to control your life, huh?" It seemed to be a rhetorical question, so the mooshroom hybrid just kept his gaze down without answering. The brunette's hand had been placed atop the hair of his head and Tommy froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, so how about this, we go back to Niki's bakery and retrieve your bread, and we can..uhh..Bond! We can bond n' shit on the walk back!" He emphasized the word walk. Though the man hadn't seemed to notice what he was doing with his hands as he kept talking, so instead of pestering him off for touching his head, he simply nodded, ears flapping once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever, old man. I'm just goin' with you so I can get my bread back and talk to Big Q and Karl Jacobs again." He purposefully left out Sapnap as his own inside joke with the fiancés. The man simply hummed a laugh in response. Before he paused for a second in his movement and laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait. What do you mean old man-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What a weird old man.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SAMPLE FOR CHAPTER 6-<br/>The warm feeling of the hand in his hair had overridden any senses of despair he had felt of the loud crowds rushing down the busy streets, and had created a peaceful noise in his head so he could only feel the soothing tone of this strange man's voice. (Kinda pathetic, how he was reduced to a malfunctioning robot at the touch of a strangers strangely warm yet very cold(?) hand).<br/>-END SAMPLE-<br/>uhhh slightly short sample cauz theres like dialogue written directly after the first bit that spoiled som stuff so lol m excited to write som progression with sbi dynamics finally after shoving in random canonical relationships errr ill b posting another work with some behind the scenes and headcanons and such in one work caus i need to keep my thoughts for this work somewhere lol ALSO REREADING SOM STUFF FROM EALIER CHAPTERS I REALIZE I ACCIDENTLY KEEP MISSING SOM STUFF I IMPLEMENTED SO ITS NOT CONSISTENT IN SOM PARTS AGH uh the thing i rmember noting is in the second chapter i think tommy mentions he hasnt ever seen a "hybrid dude with wings" in which its implied hes been long term friends with quackity and knows of his wings so he does know some people with wings but in that line i think i was trying to make it so like tommy was trying to excuse his shock for never seeing a hybrid in reality hes surprised hes nevr met these hybrids before and is surprised theres more hyrbids around idk its up 4 interpretation lol<br/>ANYWAYS M SOCIALS R [discord- ayup#7960] [insta(s)- @pinkourse, @ghosttheme] [twt- @shsl_strawbmilk] <br/>N KNEE WAYZ HOPE YALL ENJOYED THE CHAP AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT/DAY !!!!!! &gt;:]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>